


the warmth, the quiet

by quinn_rossi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftercare, Kinktober, M/M, Proposal?, hm, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: Kinktober Day Nine- AftercareIan looks after Mickey after a good round.





	the warmth, the quiet

Mickey was lying on his back on the bed, covered in cum and sweat, and breathing heavily. His legs were still shaking, and his body had quickly began to ache.

Fuck, he had just had one of the greatest fucks of his life with Ian. The red marks on Mickey’s wrists and ass, the hickeys and bites on his neck, all the way down to his thighs, and slightly bloody lips, was all evidence of what they had just done.

Ian walked back into the room with a glass of cold water and placed it on the nightstand.

“Can you sit up, baby?” Ian asked.

Mickey nodded and groaned a little as he shuffled himself up and sat up in the bed with the plush pillows supporting him.

Mickey took the glass of water and downed two thirds of it before having the rest with a couple of painkillers. He placed the glass back on the bedside table and sighed.

“Did I tell you that was fucking amazing?” Mickey asked, his voice somewhat croaky and strained.

“Yeah, like a hundred times,” Ian said and chuckled a little.

Ian grabbed the warm, damp washcloth and gently cleaned Mickey.

There was a time where Mickey would have flipped out at the idea of Ian doing this - but it was so fucking nice and soothed him, relaxed him.

Once he was clean, Ian finally slipped into bed beside and pulled the bed sheets over their bodies. He leant over and switched the lamps off, bringing them into darkness.

Mickey shuffled his body backwards with a slight whimper as the sheets rubbed against his sensitive body, and let himself be spooned by Ian’s lovely warm body.

Ian’s hands gently stroked Mickey’s body in a soothing manner. Then his hand blindly reached out until it found Mickey’s hand, and their fingers intertwined so perfectly.

Ian placed a soft kiss on the back of Mickey’s neck, before whispering, “Wanna get married?”

Mickey’s breath hitched, and he was silent for a moment, making Ian worry, then he finally whispered back, “Really?”

“Really, Mickey. I love you. And I wanna fucking marry you,” Ian confirmed, smiling into the back of his boyfriend’s neck. “So what do you say? Marry me?”

“Of course I fuckin’ will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I didn't have it in me to write something long and kinky, but our boys deserve some sOft aftercare loving. ((I might do another aftercare fic, longer and more detailed, later on in the month. Not sure though hh))
> 
> I hope you liked this anyway. <3


End file.
